


Strange

by SilverMyfanwy



Series: Marvel Ship Roulette [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, Flirting, Other, Outer Space, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rare Pairings, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Sharon had experienced a lot of strange things during her time working for SHIELD.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Mantis
Series: Marvel Ship Roulette [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Marvel Ship Roulette





	Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the strangest things I have ever written, but this was super fun and thank you for the opportunity to do this!

Sharon had experienced a lot of strange things during her time working for SHIELD.

The strangest was being sent to another planet to help with some sort of clear-up after the Blip un-Blipped.

(She would have thought that the terminology would have had an update by now, but given that she’d been waiting a year for the light above her desk to be fixed, it kind of made sense.)

On the other planet, she met an alien called Mantis who had glowing antennae sticking out of the top of her head. Mantis could read emotions and was part of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who ‘kicked ass and took names’.

“I like your hair.” Mantis said shyly.

Sharon smiled. “Thank you. I like your hair too.”

Mantis beamed. “You like me.”

“I do like you.” Sharon said.

Mantis shook her head. “Not like that. You are just on the edge of- how does Star Lord say it? _Like_ liking me. That’s what you do.”

Sharon blushed and shook her head. “No, I- I don’t think I-”

Mantis patted her on the shoulder. “It’s okay. Most humans think I am attractive.”

Sharon furrowed her eyebrows. “Really?”

Mantis nodded wisely. “The spider child liked my antennae. I don’t think the man of iron liked me, but as I have only met four humans and two of them liked me, I think that counts as most, don’t you?”

Sharon’s life was getting stranger and stranger.

Then she asked an alien on a date and it reached peak strange-ness.


End file.
